More than friends
by BelleBaby
Summary: Very AU ! Rory and Tristan have known eachother since they born and are together .. But now the drama is coming ! Rating is for safety !
1. Prologue

More then friends

By Feltons Trory-Baby

Summary: Very AU!! Rory and Tristan have known eachother since they were born and are together. Rory Hayden and her brother (Christopher and Lorelai got married when Lorelai got pregnant, and they got Jack first, a year later, they got Rory) grew up in the society and Jack is Tristan's best friend. Rory is one year younger then Tristan and Jack.

Disclaimer for this story: I don't own anything from Gilmore Girls.. I really wanna own Tristan though.. sigh..

Reviews: I accept flames and anything.. Just tell me what you think. I never will be better if you don't tell me what I'm doing wrong!

Fluff-meter: Pretty much fluff! I was in a very fluffy mood when I started it so..

Story started: 12/21/2004

**I'm from Belgium so my grammar isn't that good! My spelling-check only works for Dutch so if you see any mistakes, please tell me cause otherwise I'm gonna write them for the rest of the fic and all the other ones too.. and that would be very stupid.. wouldn't it? Thank you!**

Last AN two questions: Please check my favorites! They are all great stories!!

1) Could someone please explain to me: My favorite story list 'has reached it's maximum' (a hundred) while I saw someone else's who had 101.. How is this possible? I really wanna add more to my list!

2) What is the name of a LoganRory fic? I saw somewhere Socialites? Is that it or is there another name?

Thank you!

Read, Enjoy and Review please!

Feltons Trory-Baby


	2. Another party

**More then friends by Feltons Trory-Baby**

**Chapter 1: Another party**

"Mom! I don't wanna go!! Why do I have to go and Jack doesn't? It isn't fair!" Rory complained. Lorelai just told her she would be going to a society party and Rory hated these.

"Look, you know you have to go, your grandmother said you have to so you're going. I tried to get you out but she wouldn't listen. And Jack has to help your father in the office. Besides, Tristan will go with you, so you'll have someone." Rory face cheered up when Lorelai told her Tristan would be going her. Tristan.. Her boyfriend of two years.

"Fine. When do we have to leave?"

"Oh hun.. I'm not going either. Tristan will be here at 8 o'clock so you better go and get ready." Lorelai said and quickly left before her daughter could utter another word.

_8.05 pm_

"He's here Rory!" Jack yelled from downstairs. Rory quickly brushed her hair once more and then walked down the stairs.

"Hey Tristan."

"Hey baby." He said while walking to her and kissing her lightly on her lips. "You look beautiful." He whispered in her ear. Rory blushed. Tristan was amazed.. even after two years he could still make her blush. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"You ready?"

"Yeah.. Where are we going actually?"

"Benifonta's." Rory groaned. Stephanie Benifonta has a huge crush on Tristan, for about a year and she wouldn't give up.

"I know baby, I know." He said while wrapping his arm around her slim waist. "Let's go."

_At the Benifonta's_

"Tristan! You came!" Rory could hear Stephanie's shrill voice somewhere behind her.

"Did I?." Tristan answered with sarcasm in his voice. Rory smiled inwardly.

"I'm so glad! You have to save a dance for me!" She said happily, brushing off his comment.

"I don't think I'm gonna stay that long. Sorry." He grabbed Rory's hand and pulled her to the other side of the room.

"God I hate her." He said aggravated.

"I know Tris, calm down."

"She wants me to dance with her!!"

"You won't have time for that baby."

"What?"

"You're gonna dance with me all night." She said jokingly but seriously in a way.

"Great." Tristan said playfully sarcastic. Rory pretended to be hurt and then pouted. "You don't like me?"

"Nah." Tristan said playing along.

"What?" Rory answered the same way.

"I don't like you baby, I love you." Tristan said.

"Aww.. I love you too." She smiled playfully once more before they turned back to normal and went to the middle of the floor where the rest of the people were dancing to a slow song.

_Around 11 pm_

"Tristan! Stop it!" Rory giggled and swept his hand away from creeping under her shirt. "Not here! People can see us!"

"I'm sorry. Where do you wanna go?" Rory laughed.

"I'm kind of tired.. Can we go home?" She said dismissing his question.

"Yeah sure. Yours or mine?"

"Yours. I told mom that I would stay with you."

"Okay. Let's get going."

_In Tristan's bedroom_

"Baby have you brought my light blue shirt back?"

"Wich one?"

"Abercrombie."

"Uh.. No?"

"Baby, my closet is getting empty."

"Well.. buy some new shirts then." Rory said matter-of factly (AN: I don't know how you write that I'm sorry!) "Now.. Tristan.. can I please have the shirt your wearing?"

"What? Why?"

"It still smells like you." Tristan sighed and didn't bother to come up with an argument because he knew he would give in at the end. He took his shirt off and gave it to Rory who had taken off her shirt, skirt and heels. She put it on and it came to her mid-thigh (AN: check last AN! Sorry).

While she was putting the shirt on, Tristan took of his cloths, so that left him in his dark blue boxers. He got back in bed and Rory crawled next to him.

"Tris?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure. Just press play." Rory did what he said and the credits of Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory came on the screen. She looked up at Tristan and smiled. He smiled back and bent down to kiss her softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too baby." Rory answered. After half an hour Tristan looked down at Rory and saw she was asleep. He turned the movie off and moved slightly so he could pull Rory up to him. Rory now lay with her back to his front and Tristan's arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Goodnight." She said quietly in a sleepy voice.

"Night beautiful."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So.. That was the first chapter of my new story! I hope y'all liked it!

I just had a movie marathon with my 2 best girlfriends and we watched all chick-flicks so I'm in a fluffy mood ;) I'm sick though! We ate 6 bags of chips, 6 bags of candy and somewhere in between some French Fries.. Oh and did I mention we got all tipsy in between? ;) (",) It was really fun! I advise it to alll of you! Hehe..

Well.. It's Christmas vacation now, but in two days I'm getting my grades from my exams back and I don't think they went that good so.. Yeah I don't know when I'll be back on the computer, so therefore I don't know when I'll be able to update again! Sorry if you care!

Please read and review!

Kisses Feltons Trory-Baby


	3. Back to school

**More then friends**

**By Feltons Trory-Baby**

**Chapter 2: Back to school**

"Jack! Wake up! We're gonna be late!" Rory screamed while entering Jacks bedroom.

"Mhh.." He moaned. "I don't wanna get up!"

"Well you have to! We have to leave in half an hour."

"What?! And you're waking me up NOW?" He screamed while getting up.

"It's not a huge deal."

"Yes it is. I gonna pick Rachel up in fifteen minutes." He said. Rachel, Rory's best friend, is Jack's girlfriend for the past year.

"Oy.. Well, you best hurry your but up then. Besides, Tristan is picking me up any minute now too so.. "

"Allright. See you at school."

"Bye." She said just as the bell rang. She flew down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hi." She said slightly out of breath.

"Hey." Tristan chuckled. "You allright?"

"Yeah.. I just ran down from the stairs." She smiled back. She leaned up and gave Tristan a kiss.

"Ready?"

"Yeah.. I'm just gonna go and grab my bag and my coffee in the kitchen kay?"

"Yeah.. I'll wait in the car."

"Sure." And she went off to the kitchen. About 2 minutes later she opened the car door and stepped in. She turned her favorite station on and 'Baby it's you' (JoJo and Lil' Bow Wow) just started and they started singing along.

_JoJo _

_Oh _

_Bow Wow _

_Let's go, uh_

_Yeah, Bow Wow _

_Remix, Jojo _

_Let's go _

_Sing to em' baby _

_JoJo _

_Oh_

_Verse 1: Jojo _

_Can somebody explain to me _

_Why everybody is tryin' to be livin' like a celebrity _

_Doin' what they see on MTV _

_Ice is cool, but I'm looking for more _

_Simple things is what my heart beats for _

_Cause that's me_

_I don't ask for much, baby_

_Having you is enough _

_chorus_

_You ain't got to buy nothin' _

_(it's not what I want) _

_Baby, it's you _

_We don't have to go nowhere _

_(it's not what I want) _

_Baby, it's you _

_It's not 'bout what you got _

_I know you got a lot _

_No matter what you do, you always get it hot, it's you, it's you_

_Baby all I want is you, yeah_

_It don't matter that your car is fly _

_And your rims are spinnin' on the side _

_It don't matter where we go tonight _

_Cause if I'm with you I'll be all right _

_That's cool, but I'm lookin' for more (yeah)_

_It's your love that my heart beats for _

_Cause that's me_

_You don't have to spend a dime, baby_

_I just want your time _

_chorus_

_You ain't got to buy nothin' _

_(it's not what I want) _

_Baby, it's you _

_We don't have to go nowhere _

_(it's not what I want) _

_Baby, it's you _

_It's not 'bout what you got _

_I know you got alot _

_No matter what you do, you always get it hot, it's you, it's you_

_Baby all I want is you _

_Hey, yeah _

_Bow Wow_

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1 _

_Baby girl don't care 'bout my dough stack _

_Cause she a down chick 'n she know I love that_

_She sees past all this Bow Wow stuff _

_Because she knows at the end of the day _

_That the only thing matters is us and _

_They be a lot of groupies on the road _

_But they can't do nuttin' for me _

_I got a good girl back at home _

_Matchin' charm bracelets and pendants _

_Whoever woulda thought our relationship _

_Would be so tremendous _

_And lately you been missin' me crazy _

_And anytime you miss me baby _

_Sidekick page me _

_I got a dimepiece, you know she da bomb _

_The type of girl you bring home just to meet ya Mom _

_I'm not Lorenz Tate, but I think I caught a love jones _

_Cause I think about her everytime I hear a slow song _

_And when she think about me _

_I think about her too (yeah)_

_When she ride for me baby, I'mma ride for you _

_Let's go _

_chorus_

_You ain't got to buy nothin' _

_(it's not what I want) _

_Baby it's you _

_We don't have to go nowhere _

_(it's not what I want) _

_Baby it's you _

_It's not 'bout what you got _

_I know you got a lot (hey yeah) _

_No matter what you do, you always get it hot, it's you, it's you_

_Baby all I want is you, yeah_

The song was actually kinda ironic, since Tristan bought Rory a lot of presents, and she liked that.

Somewhere along the song, Tristan had reached for Rory's hand. Now, he had both of her hands in his hand. He squeezed her hand and let go when they reached Chilton. Tristan got out and ran to Rory's side. He opened the door for her and in return he got a kiss. He smiled and pushed her slightly against the car. He hadn't got a good kiss today and desperately wanted one. She smiled back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He bent down and kissed her. At first it started tender and soft but after some time it turned passionate. Tristan had one of his hands on her hip, almost her butt and his other hand was placed behind her on the door. One of Rory's hands was playing with his hair and the other was on his chest.

"Get your hands of my sister asshole!" Jack screamed playfully. Tristan smirked against Rory's lips and moved his hands dangerousely close to her breasts. Rory chuckled when Tristan was pulled away by her brother.

"Get a room when you want to do that! I don't want to see it!" Jack said, pretending to gag.

"Man, would you stop if you were making out with Rachel?"

"You're right. You can continue if you want." Jack said. Tristan happily turned around but Rory wasn't there anymore. He looked around and saw her enter Chilton with Rachel. He turned to glare at Jack who was laughing.

"That wasn't funny." Tristan said.

"Oh believe me it was."

_During lunch_

"Hey baby. How were your first few hours?" Jack asked Rachel.

"Boring as hell." She answered. Since Rachel was a year younger then Jack, they didn't have the same classes.

"You're right about that." Rory agreed with her friend. "Where's Tristan?"

"The teacher asked if he could stay for a couple of minutes to talk."

"Oh no.. What did he do?"

"He uh.. okay you're not gonna like this."

"What did he do?" Rory repeated.

"Right before fourth period he hit someone." Jack said quickly.

"What?! It's the first day and he's allready in a fight?"

"Yeah.."

"God.. He knows I hate it when he fights! He's allways in a crappy mood the rest of the day. The least I say to him, he snaps." Rory said sadly.

"I know. But he hasn't fought over two months because you didn't want him to. Give him a break."

"Who did he hit?"

"Clarkson."

"Jason?"

"Yeah."

"Oh.. that asshole.. well he can hit him as much as he wants." Rory hated him with a passion.

_Flashback (about 1,5 years ago)_

"Come on kitty." Jason Clarkson slurred while grabbing Rory's wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked frightened. He was holding her wrist tightly and it started to hurt.

"What does it look like?"

"Let me go please." Rory said. He had just grabbed her wrist more tightly and it hurt like hell. She gave a quiet yelp and tears started forming in her eyes. They were outside on a party. Rory had come to grab some air and Jason saw her leave. He had liked her for a while now and saw this as his chance.

He pushed her against a wall and started sucking on her neck. Rory tried to push him off but he was too strong. She lifted her knee and wanted to kick him in his groin but it didn't work to well. He backed off a little from the shock but when he realized what she was trying to do he slapped her.. hard. She bumped into the wall and fell down. He pulled her back up by her hair and kissed her _hard_ on her mouth. She kept her mouth closed but when his hand grabbed her wrist tightly again she wanted to scream but couldn't because his mouth was on hers. This did opened her mouth though. She kept struggling and tears were running down her cheeks. He ripped her top off just when Tristan and Austin, another friend of her brother and her, came around the corner. They saw what was going on and rushed towards them.

Tristan and Austin pulled Jason off of her. While Austin was trying to calm Rory down, Tristan was beating up Jason. Suddenly he hit Jason square in the face, again, so that he flew with head first in the wall. He bumped his head _hard_ and fell to the floor uncounscious. Tristan seemed to come out of a dase (AN: I don't know if it's written right!). He looked around and saw Rory sitting on the floor holding her wripped top in front of her. Tears were streaking down her cheeks unstoppable (AN: check last AN and I couldn't think of another word, sorry). He rushed towards her and sat besides her.

"Can you go get my car please?" He asked Austin. He nodded yes and went of.

"Are you okay baby?" Tristan asked Rory. Rory just moved her head to his shoulder and snuggled up to him. Tristan wrapped his arms around her waist and he pulled her up to so she sat on his lap. A couple of minutes later Austin came with Tristan's car. Tristan put one of his arms under her knees and the other around her waist. Rory wrapped her arms around his neck and held on to him tightly. He put her on the passenger seat and went to the other side.

"Thanks man."

"No problem." Austin answered.

"Please don't tell Jack yet.. I have a feeling she wants to be alone for a while and if he knows, she's not gonna be alone very long."

"Allright. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Tristan spent the rest of the night with Rory who didn't wanna let go of him.

_End flashback_

Rory shuddered at the thought of it. The next day, Friday, they had found out that Jason had a broken rib, jaw and nose.

"Hey baby." Tristan said cautious.

"Hey." She said back smiling.

"Look.. I have to tell you something. I'm sorry and I know you hate it but-"

"Baby I already know. You don't have to worry." She smiled.

"Oh.. Wow.. I wasn't expecting that." He said smiling back. Rory gave him a kiss and went back to her food.

"We're gonna play some football beautiful. Wanna come and watch me?" Tristan said smirking.

"Sure." She said smirking his smirk back at him. Tristan smiled and gave her a kiss before he ran after the others.

"Come on Rory or we're gonna be late to see them." Jessica said, Austin's girlfriend, and the other best friend of Rory and Rachel.

They got up and started walking to the field. Rory thought back at the Monday when they had heard about Jason. Tristan had to pay all of the costs and when he came home, his parents grounded him for two weeks. They knew what happened, but still thought that violence wasn't the way out. For two weeks long Rory had been coming to Tristan's room every night at 10 pm. Sometimes she stayed till mornings, other nights she left after two or three hours. Suddenly she felt to arms around her and turned around. The bell had already rang but she hadn't heard it, she had been thinking of those nights.

"Everything allright?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah sure. I was just thinking."

"About me of course." Tristan said smirking cockily (is that a word?!)

"Of course." Rory smiled back. Tristan bent down and kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well.. that was it! The second chapter! I made it longer then usual because I can't come on the computer for TWO WEEKS! I think I'm gonna die! _Cries.. _Just kidding but seriously.. with Christmas and all coming..

I wanted to thank everyone for their reviews!

**GOThICsOCkMoNKeYs****, Amanda: Thank you! I hope you liked it!**

**OMARION**** and ****piper-h-99**** : Well.. I hope you're happy with it ;) (",)**

**Lonnie : Thank you! I hope you like the story!**

**TiCkLeDpInK22**** : Thank you so much for your advice! You're right about the whole reading sad stories during Christmas time. You also said not to do to much fluff.. so I hope this was a combination between the two of them.. except for the Jason part.. but whatever.. Please tell me what you think!**

**Blondiegrl**** : First of all: Thank you for reviewing! Second: Oh allright.. Then I guess I can't do much about it huh? I hope I can add more then 100 (",)**

**To all of the above: Thank you again, I hope you like it and please keep reviewing**

**To everyone else: Read, Enjoy and Review please! Thank you!**

Kisses, Feltons Trory-Baby


	4. A week

Hey you guys! 

I'm really sorry to say this, but I'm going away for a week.. Somewhere where there is NO computer :( Goood.. I think I'm gonna die without it!

Anyway what I was trying to say, I will write some chapters there and when I come back.. I'll just have to type them on the computer :) Isn't that a good idea? Hehe.. Anyway.. Just, the main point: You won't get another chapter for a week.. Allright?

Okay.. I'll see you in a week then :)

Bye!

Kisses, Feltons Trory-Baby ..xX..Xx..


	5. I'm gonna be broke after today right?

More then friends by Feltons Trory-Baby

Chapter 3: I'll be broke after today right?

-----

«Hey Jack.»

«Hey Tris.»

«Where's Ror?»

«To the mall with Rachel. Wanna go? »

«Yeah sure.» Tristan answered.

At the mall

Rory and Rachel were walking through Abercrombie when two arms circled around her waist.

«Hey.» She smiled without turning around.

«Hey baby.» Tristan said while kissing her neck lightly. Rory turned her head and kissed him lightly on his lips.

«You brought your wallet?»

«Yess.. Why?»

«I'm shopping.»

«I see that.. Am I going to be broke again?»

«Probably.» Rory smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. «Thank you.»

«Whatever.» Tristan smiled back. He squeezed her thighter to him. She leaned back in to him and closed her eyes for a second.

«You're wondering why I even dare to come to you without coffee right?» «You know me so well.» Rory smiled. «We'll just go pay and then get some coffee.»

«You mean I'll go and pay right?»

«Yeah.» Rory smiled.

«Come on.»

«Wait, the most of my clothes are still in the dressing room. I have to go and get them.»

«What do you mean 'most of your clothes'?You've already got three shirts, two long skirts, four short ones, a jeans and a hoodie in your hands.Isn't that enough?»

«No.» Tristan rolled his eyes but still smiled.

«Hurry then. I'll go wait in line with these things.»

«Thank you baby.»

«Of course.»

About 5 minutes later

«Okay sir, that will be $324.» Tristan gave her $330 while he looked at Rory who was looking at him while smiling innocent and biting her lowerlip.He just rolled his eyes. Rory smiled triumphantly and kissed him on his cheek.

«Keep the change.» Tristan smiled at the girl and turned around with 6 bags.

«Jack! You coming?»

«Yeah! Wait a second.» He and Rachel walked out from behind an aisle hand in hand.

«Wow.. Rory.. You taught him good!» Rachel said looking at the bags in Tristan's hands.

«I know. I'll teach you soon.»

«Oh.. Thanks hun.»

«No problem.» Rory smiled. The boys exchanged a look and looked away rolling their eyes.

«What are we doing still standing here?! Tristan said he would buy us food.» Rory said.

«Yay! Come on.» Rachel answered. And they took off while the boys stood there.

«I said I would go to get coffee with her.. Not that I would buy my and your girlfriend food. They eat too much!»

«I'll pay for Rachel.»

«Gee thanks.» Tristan said sarcasticly.

«Anytime.» He grinned.

Half an hour later

«Baby you ready to go?» Rory asked Tristan.

«Sure.» He answered. «Can I get the bill please?» He asked a waitress.

«Of course. A moment please.»

«Thank you.» He said a couple of minutes later after paying for the four of them. Jack had 'forgotten' his wallet after he saw the bill.

«Come on beautiful. I'll drive you home.»

«Kay. I'll see you at home Jack. Bye Rachel hun.»

«Bye sweetie.»Rachel answered. Tristan pulled Rory with him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

«Thank you for lunch and the clothes.» Rory said to him in the car.

«No problem babe.» Tristan smiled at him and opened his car door when they got to her house. They walked to the door and continued op to her room. Tristan sat on Rory's bed while she sat down on his lap.

«I love you Tristan.»

«I love you too baby.»

"I had fun today. I'm sorry you had to give so much money." Rory said while blushing a bit.

"No problem beautiful. You know I like buying you stuff."

«Yeah.. Thank you anyway. Can we lay down? I'm tired.»

«Sure. Come on.» They both lay down on her bed with Rory half on top of Tristan. Not five minutes later she was asleep. Tristan looked down at her and smiled. He kissed her forehead and fell asleep not long after.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey! I'm sorry that it's so short! I just wanted to bring something out.. I'm really sorry. I know I said in my last AN (last 'chapter') that I would be gone for a week but I'm not leaving for another 15 minutes but I still have to pack.. I'm in trouble.. Oh ow.. Whatever.. I'll say the thank you's in the next chapter!

Read, Enjoy & Review!

Kisses!

PS: There are a lot of words in this chapter that I wasn't sure off. Could you please tell me the mistakes? Other wise I'm gonna keep making them.. Oh Yeah.. Is it allright or alright? And already or allready?

Thank you! Bye!


	6. Crying and confessing

**More than friends by Belle-Baby**

**Chapter 4: Crying and confessing**

**----------------------------------------------------**

Rory was panicking when Rachel looked up at her from the pregnancy test.

"It's positive." Rachel said quietly. Rory stayed calm on the outside, but after a few more seconds tears sprung to her eyes.

"Wh- what am I going to do? Mom and dad will kill me!" Rory started sobbing.

"Why? What did you do?" Jack said walking in the bathroom. When he saw her crying he rushed over to her. "What happened?"

"I- I.."

"Yess.."

"I'm pregnant." Jack looked over to Rachel who nodded slightly.

"Oh man. Is it Tristan's?" He immediately wished he could take the words back when Rory glared at him.

"Of course! Who else's would it be!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

"Whatever."

"You have to tell him." Rachel said.

"I know. But I'm scared. What if he doesn't want me or the baby?" Rory asked with a look of concern on her face.

"Then I'll beat the crap out of him!" Jack said enraged.

"Shut up Jack." Rachel told her boyfriend. She walked over to Rory who sat on the toilet with the seat down and kneeled in front of her. She put her hands on Rory's knees and looked up the her with her eyes full of sympathy. "Rory- Tristan loves you! He loves you more than he loves life. He'll still love you when you'll have a baby, trust me. All you have to do is tell him." Rory nodded. "I guess you're right."

"Mom and dad won't be happy." Jack said quietly.

"I know. But I'll worry about that after Tristan, he's my main concern. I'm going to rest for a while and then.. I'll tell him tonight."

"Okay. Come on Jack, let's go to your room." Jack smiled and grabbed Rachel's hand.

"See ya later sis."

"Bye guys."

Rory stood up and walked into her room. She pulled her covers back and slipped in her bed. Not long after her head hit the pillow she fell asleep.

_Jack and Rachel after they walked out of Rory's bathroom._

"I can't believe she's pregnant." Rachel told Jack when they walked out of Rory's bathroom.

"I know."

"What would you do if that would happen to us?" She asked him. Jack looked slightly panicked.

"What do you mean?" His voice an octave higher than it should be. Rachel chuckled lightly. "I'm not pregnant, idiot. Nice to know how you'd react though." She said in fake anger and hurt. Jack pulled her back to his chest and lightly kissed her neck and her cheek. "I love you. I would stay with you all right. Not only for the baby." Kissing her neck once again hepulled a giddy Rachel into his room and closed the door.

_Rory, a couple of hours later._

Rory rang the bell of Tristan's house. After a few moments the door swung open and Andrew, Tristan's dad, opened the door. His look darkened upon seeing Rory, he had never liked her and hated the fact that his son had picked her out as his girlfriend.

"Hello Mr. Dugrey. Is Tristan here?" Rory said politely.

"In his room." Andrew grumbled.

"Thank you." Rory walked past him and up the stairs to Tristan's room. She knocked on his door and heard a faint 'come in'. She opened the door and walked in. She saw Tristan in bed, reading some magazine. He stood up when she reached his bed and kissed her.

"Hey baby. What are you doing here? I was supposed to pick you up a 7."

"Yeah I know.. There's just something I have to tell you."

"All right. What's wrong?" Tristan sat down on his bed and pulled her with him.

"Okay. First you have to promise that you won't get mad."

"Why would I get mad?"

"Just promise."

"Rory-"

"Promise me Tristan."

"Okay- I promise." Tristan said hesitating slightly. Rory took a deep breath and after a minute or so, with Tristan looking at her with a worried and, after a while, an impatient look, she finally said it.

"I'm pregnant."

That was it! It's been a long time since I updated but here it is! I'll try and make the next one sooner.

Now the thank you's of chapter 2 and 3

**GOThICsOCkMoNKeYs**Thank you! And yes, I think that _somewhere _in the future he'll get his ass kicked again :) ;)

**carolinagirl2487: **Thank you for reviewing and I hope you liked it:)

**rosie4299**** and ****Mystified Dreamer**Thank you so much for the review and all the stuff you told me. I'll definitely watch out more for those things! Again I thank you and I hope you'll keep reviewing!

**Helper: **Thank you and yes, I understand. :)

**Lorelei Jessica Gilmore Jessi**Thank you for your reviews and I hoped you liked this chapter too!

**piper-h-99**Thank you :) Here is it is.. I hope you liked it!

**TiCkLeDpInK22**For the first review: Thank you for your review and your advice. There'll definitely will be a chapter about how they got together and there will be fight(s).. So.. I hope you liked the new chapter and keep reviewing please:)

For the second review: Thank you for 'all right and already' :) I hope I did better with my grammar in this chapter too :) Bye!

**sooty7sweep**Thank you! Even though it's been a while, yes, I had a very good Christmas and New Year, thank you, I hope you did too!

For the second review: I didn't mean to make Rory seem greedy or something.. Uhm.. I've reread the chapter and now that you've told me it did seem more like that.. So I added a few thank you's at the end from Rory to Tristan so I hope it seems less now.. But if it really sucked I can always delete the chapter since it didn't have much point.. Tell me what you think please? Thank you!

**Reese: **Thank you! I hope you liked the chapter. In the future there are just going to be a bit more troubles with the parents of both sides but mainly Tristan's dad so.. Again thank you for your review and please keep reviewing!

**Pc and kala: **Okay, you two obviously don't like my story and I'm sorry for that!

**Theoompaloompasandthelittlemermaid: **Hey! Thank you for your review! On them being together.. it would be hard for me to let her be pregnant if they weren't together so.. About the brother… I just like stories where Rory has a brother so I thought I could add it in mine too. :)

Hope you like it now! Please tell me what you think!

**Amanda**, **me-against-tha-world****KarahBella**** & ****tickle582: **Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! Please keep reviewing!

**For everyone above: THANK YOU AGAIN! And please.. Keep reviewing!**

**For everyone else: Read, Enjoy & Review please! Thank you!**

Kisses, Belle-Baby


	7. More confessing

**More than friends by Belle-Baby**

**Chapter 5: More confessing**

**AN: Just for the record: Rory and Rachel are in their junior year (16-17) and Jack and Tristan are seniors (17-18) Okay?**

_Recap:_

She opened the door and walked in. She saw Tristan in bed, reading some magazine. He stood up when she reached his bed and kissed her.

"Hey baby. What are you doing here? I was supposed to pick you up a 7."

"Yeah I know... There's just something I have to tell you."

"All right. What's wrong?" Tristan sat down on his bed and pulled her with him.

"Okay. First you have to promise that you won't get mad."

"Why would I get mad?"

"Just promise."

"Rory-"

"Promise me Tristan."

"Okay- I promise." Tristan said hesitating slightly. Rory took a deep breath and after a minute or so, with Tristan looking at her with a worried and, after a while, an impatient look, she finally said it.

"I'm pregnant."

_Present:_

Tristan stared at her and didn't say a word. Rory was starting to freak out by his silence and moved even closer to him.

"Tristan?" She asked. Still no response.

"Tris please say something." Rory said in a begging voice.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay..." Tristan said with a low sigh.

"Wh- what are we going to do?" Rory asked stammering a bit.

"We'll have this baby... And raise it." Tristan said slowly.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No baby I'm not… If we're going to blame someone… I should be blamed too, not only you. But I'm not blaming anyone."

"You aren't?"

"No… I mean… I've thought about marrying you one day and having kids. One of those things is happening; it's just not in the right order."

"You really thought about all that?"

"Yeah…" He looked down at her and smiled slightly. He leaned down and kissed her. "Who do we tell first?"

"Jack and Rachel already know… They were there. I think we should tell mom and dad first… Maybe we can get a little support from them." Rory said hopeful.

"Sure. We'll do whatever you want." He leaned down to kiss her again and pushed her lightly with her back to the bed. He slipped his tongue in her mouth and moved on top of her. Suddenly she pushed him of and hurried to the bathroom. She kneeled in front of the toilet and threw up. She felt like she was throwing up everything she had _ever _eaten. Tristan came in and pulled her hair back. He rubbed her back softly and spook comforting words. After a minute she sat back and wiped the cold sweat from her forehead. Tristan moved a strand of hair out of her face and placed a kiss on top of her head. He pulled her in his arms and on his lap.

"It will be okay baby. You're going to be fine. I'm right here for you. How long are you… you know…"

"Three weeks." She said right before she fell asleep, exhausted, in his arms. He looked at her when he heard her tired tone and saw that she fell asleep. Tristan carried her over to his bed and laid her down on it. He crawled in next to her and not long after, he too fell asleep.

_A week later, Rory's house_

"Listen baby, I know you're nervous about telling Lore and Chris but… We have to tell them." Tristan told Rory. They were having some pizza for lunch at the kitchen table when the topic once again came up.

"I know Tristan! You keep reminding me every three seconds!" Rory snapped.

"Well if you would just make up your mind and get the guts to tell them I wouldn't have to!" He yelled.

"You're not the one who is going to get a baby come out of you in eight months and you don't have to figure out a way to tell and explain _that _to your parents!"

"Maybe not come out of me, but I will have a baby! And I do have to figure out a way to tell and explain that to my parents! You're not the only one who's getting a baby, Rory!" With that he threw his slice of pizza on his plate, stood up and walked out of the kitchen, slamming the door in process. Rory sat there completely stunned. 'I'm so stupid.' She thought as she ran to the front door to catch Tristan. When she opened the door she just saw Tristan's car going around the corner at full speed. 'Damn!'

_Same evening, Rory's house_

She had called him seven times and been to his house twice but he never picked up or was never home. Suddenly the door bell rang. She hurried down stairs and fled to the door, hoping it was Tristan. When she opened the door she was happy when she saw Tristan but saddened when she saw the look on his face. It was full of sorrow and regret.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to yell at you today."

"It's okay Tris… It wasn't your fault… I was being a complete bitch to you." He pulled her in his arms and they just stood there, hugging each other for a couple of minutes.

"Mom and dad are home now… We could tell them now?"

"Okay." Tristan said in a nervous tone. They walked to the living room at the other side of the mansion and saw Lorelai and Christopher sitting on the couch, cuddling and watching some movie.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Oh hey sweetie. What's up?" Lorelai asked.

"We have to tell you guys something."

"What's wrong?" Chris asked, seeing the worried look on his daughter's face.

"Uhm… Well…" Rory looked hopelessly to Tristan. He just nodded and pulled her closer to him.

"Mom, Dad, I- I'm pregnant." Lorelai let out a gasp and gripped Chris' hand.

"What? No, you're not. You're not pregnant. You couldn't be. You're a virgin." Lore said, knowing her daughter wasn't one.

"Mom, you know I'm not one. I told you after it happened the first time."

"YOU! YOU DID THIS TO HER! IT'S ALL YOUR FAUTL!" She screamed at Tristan who backed away a step. "I TRUSTED YOU! I TREATED YOU LIKE MY OWN SON! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME AND CHRISTOPHER!"

"Lore calm down." Chris said, trying to gather his wife in his arms.

"LET GO OF ME CHRIS!" Christopher immediately let go of her. "GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Lorelai screamed at Tristan.

"Mom! Stop it!"

"No Rory, say goodbye to Tristan, cause you are not going to be seeing him anymore." Lorelai said deadly calm and serious.

"What?" Rory practically whispered.

"You guys are going to break up and he is never coming in this house again." She answered.

"You can't do this mom. You can't tell me what to do!" Rory said, louder now.

"I most certainly can! I'm your mother! And as your mother, I _forbid _you to see him again."

"Come on Tristan." Rory said, full of anger now. How dare her mother say those things. She pulled Tristan with her, up the stairs, and to her room.

"Where are you going Rory?" Lorelai followed them.

"I'm getting some stuff."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going with Tristan." Rory said pulling a suitcase out of her walk-in closet and threw some clothes and other necessary stuff in it.

"You're not going anywhere Rory!"

"Watch me." With that Rory pulled Tristan with her out of her room, down the stairs and through the front door, slamming it, with Lorelai screaming after her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wow.. That was really hard to write.. I'm sorry about Lorelai being so mad and stuff.. But she'll come around.. Someday..

**princetongirl**Thank you for your review and I hope you liked his reaction and this chapter :)

**Gilmoregirl: **Thank you for reviewing! Here's the new chapter and I hope you're glad with what happened :)

**To everyone who actually takes the time to read this: **Read, Enjoy & Please Review!

Kisses, Belle-Baby


	8. School and College

**More than friends by Belle-Baby**

**Chapter 6: School and College **

_Recap:_

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Lorelai screamed at Tristan.

"Mom! Stop it!"

"No Rory, say goodbye to Tristan, cause you are not going to be seeing him anymore." Lorelai said deadly calm and serious.

"What?" Rory practically whispered.

"You guys are going to break up and he is never coming in this house again." She answered.

"You can't do this mom. You can't tell me what to do!" Rory said, louder now.

"I most certainly can! I'm your mother! And as your mother, I _forbid _you to see him again."

"Come on Tristan." Rory said, full of anger now. How dare her mother say those things. She pulled Tristan with her, up the stairs, and to her room.

"Where are you going Rory?" Lorelai followed them.

"I'm getting some stuff."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going with Tristan." Rory said pulling a suitcase out of her walk-in closet and threw some clothes and other necessary stuff in it.

"You're not going anywhere Rory!"

"Watch me." With that Rory pulled Tristan with her out of her room, down the stairs and through the front door, slamming it, with Lorelai screaming after her.

_On with the story:_

Tristan knew it was wrong. Rory was putting her clothes in his closet and when she was done, she walked over to him.

"This is good right? Now we can be together and have our baby." She asked him.

"No… Rory- You know as well as I do that this is wrong. You can't turn away from Lorelai. You need her; she's one of your best friends plus your mother." He said slowly. Rory looked up at him with a confused and hurt look on her face.

"What are you saying? I'm not going to her if she's acting like that."

"Rory-"

"-No Tristan! I've chosen _you_! Don't tell me now that you don't want me! You could of said that when Lorelai was screaming and safe us all from that!"

"Rory that's not what I'm saying. I want you, you know that."

"Then what _are _you saying Tristan?" She asked, sounding tired.

"Just that, perhaps we should have handled it differently. Maybe… We shouldn't have stormed of like that. Maybe we should of stayed there and try to work things out. You can't lose your mom, Rory."

"I know that. She just needs to cool off. In a couple of days she will be calling me and apologising and then we can work things out… Okay?"

"If that's what you want, then yeah, okay."

"Good. Now, can we please go to bed? I'm tired."

"All right."

_A week and a half later, Wednesday afternoon._

Lorelai couldn't handle it anymore. She hadn't spoken to her daughter for more than a week… That was longer than ever and she missed Rory so much… She knew she had reacted wrong and selfish. She knew what she should've done, she should've been the supportive mother, the supportive best friend. How could she have reacted like that? She had been through it herself and all she wanted back then was the support of her parents, especially her mother, even though she seriously disliked Emily back then. Here she lay on the couch, staring at the phone and being a hypocrite. She knows she should call Rory, she knows that, but she's too afraid. Imagine that, afraid to call her own daughter who was pregnant. She still had her pride, but Rory was much more important than that, Tristan was more important than that. After gathering her courage she picked up the phone and called Tristan's house.

"Andrew Dugrey." Tristan's father picked up.

"Andrew, it's Lorelai. Is Rory there?"

"Yes she is. When is she going to leave?" Andrew said, angry at the girl for staying in _his _house for so long. Lorelai figured they didn't tell Andrew and Elisabeth, Tristan's mom, yet so she bit back her original reply.

"Soon, Ed. Can I speak to her please?" Lorelai said, on purpose saying 'Ed', knowing that he hated it.

"Of course, she's _your _daughter, she should be at _your _house." He said in a tight voice. After a while she heard Rory picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Rory?"

"Mom?"

"Yeah…"

"Uhm… Why are you calling?" Rory decided to play stupid.

"I'm calling to apologise Rory.. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Rory-" Lorelai warned.

"I'm sorry too mom." Rory dropped her game.

"Please come back home so that we can talk and work this thing out."

"Okay… What about Tristan?"

"Tell him I'm sorry for the things I said, I know I was wrong. I think it would be best if he came along."

"All right. We'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Rory?"

"Yes mom?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." And they both hung up.

_Saturday_

The Saturday after making up with her mom (and dad), Rory and Tristan had gone to his house to tell his parents. His mother had been shocked, but his father had been so calm. He told them in a dead serious voice that after graduation, Tristan would still be going to college and after that, he would come work for him. He didn't care about Rory and the baby, they would not ruin Tristan's life. They had gone up to his room, realizing that nothing would change Edward's mind, and Rory had burst out in tears.

"Baby, it will be all right."

"No it won't! You'll go to college and you'll meet girls and I will sit at home taking care of our baby."

"Listen to me, Rory, we'll pull a few strings at school so you can take summer classes and go to your senior year. I'll go to college, yes, but I'm _not _going to be dating other girls, all right? Then when you graduate, you can decide if you want to go to college right away or wait for a year or how long you want. We'll buy an apartment close to college where we'll live in. If you'll go to college straight away, the baby will stay here, with Lorelai, if not, he or she can come with us. That is going to be the way we'll do it, okay?" Rory silently nodded and leaned into him for a kiss.

_A couple of days later_

It was about 1 am when Rory's door opened and Lorelai sneaked in. She pulled the covers back slightly and crawled in next to Rory, so that they were face to face. Rory opened her eyes and stared into her mother's.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I just…"

"Yes?"

"I just realised you're going to have a baby."

"Good job mom." Rory said sarcastically.

"No, that's not what I mean… You're going to have a _baby_, a _child._ Someone to carry the coffee addiction on." Rory got Lorelai's meaning and smiled. Lorelai giggled.

"It's going to be so much fun!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pff.. That was really hard to write! I was thinking about getting Tristan kicked out, but that would be too much drama, I think.

So.. The next chapter should be out soon, I'm thinking off a time jump… But I'm not sure yet.

Thank you to:

**princetongirl**Thank you for your review! Yeah, I think everyone is a little stunned about that. :) Hope you liked the new chapter!

**tickle582**I tried to tell Lorelai's feelings in this chapter and I hope you understand it now. Thank you for reviewing!

**Gilmoregirl & ****Kylie1403**Yeah.. I know.. When I was typing it, I was a bit surprised myself but it just came out so… Thank you! for Gilmoregirl: I never thought that I would be on someone's favorite's list. :) Thank you for reviewing again, they are really fun to read, I hope you liked the new chapter and please keep reviewing! Thank you!

**To everyone else: Please Read, Enjoy and _please_ Review! When I get uhm.. 38 reviews, I'll update again :) Hehe.. **

Kisses, BelleBaby


	9. Accidents and type machines

**Hey! **

Okay, I'm really really sorry but I'm afraid that I can't write for **three weeks**! I know it's a realllly long time, but I've got a really good explanation... Yesterday when my sister and I were watching TV, the hospital called, and they told us that my mom and dad got in an accident. A bus had hit them in the side and they were swung off the road...

My mom has two broken arms, a broken leg and the other leg's foot. My dad has got the some and a few broken ribs... They also told us that they are very lucky to be alive… So… Now I have to stay at my grandparents' but they don't have a computer. What they _do _have is an old type machine and I'll just type stories on that… Then when I come back home, I'll scan them in and then retype them a little so they'll be better… All right? So then you'll probably get some chapters short after each other :)

For the reviews:

**Princetongirl**Thank you! I think there will definitely be some drama/scary stuff so… Keep reading and reviewing please:)

**tickle582**Thank you for your review and the support on the time jump thingy:)

**TiCkLeDpInK22**Hey! That's no problem:) I'm just glad you decided to review again:) Thank you!

**KarahBella**Hey! I didn't mean 38 just for that chapter if that's what you think I meant :) I just know that before the update I had 32/33 reviews… So I thought... I'm gonna ask for 5 reviews… :) I've seen other do that for their stories but they always asked for like 15 or 20… But I thought 'If I ask for that many, I won't update for like 5 months' So I figured I wouldn't do that to the ones who _do_ like my story so… Wow… That was one hell of an explanation :P ;) Thank you for your review and thinking this is great :) ! Please keep reading!

**Gilmoregirl: **Yeah I also thought that was cute :D ;)! Oh my God YES! Everyone should mourn! I think half of the world wants to marry him:P I really like Sophia though… I think they're a very cute couple :)   
I'm sorry to disappoint you about the updating soon-thingy! I'm really gonna miss reading your reviews:( Pleas keep reviewing! Love you! ;)

**So everyone**: Please keep reviewing! I love them! And here's a little tip to some of you: You don't like it - don't read it! ;)

I'm leaving in three days (My sister's home from college till Monday and then I'll have to leave too!)

**Kisses, BelleBaby**


	10. Names and Isabelle

**More than friends by BelleBaby**

**Chapter 7: Names and Isabelle**

_3 months later (so Rory is about 4 and half months)_

"Brad."

"No. It just screams 'SMART!'"

"Austin."

"No. It's too much of a player-name." Rory and Lorelai were talking about names. Girl's names had been a complete disaster, Lorelai desperately wanting another Lorelai; Rory wanted more like Brooke or something.

"Justin."

"Like in Britney's Justin?"

"No, like in NSYNC's Justin."

"That's the same Justin, mom."

"Yesss... So?"

"Whatever. Not Justin."

"I gotta go. Chris asked me to meet him at the restaurant."

"I'm gonna call Tristan and ask him to come pick me up, so we can go to the doctor."

"All right. See you later babe." Rory kissed her mother on the cheek and went upstairs to her room. She picked up the phone and dialled Tristan's cell phone.

"Hello?" A girl picked up.

"Uhm.. Hey." Rory answered.

"Who is this?" The voice asked rudely.

"It's Rory. Who are you?"

"Isabelle."

"Oh.. Okay.. Is Tristan there?"

"Tristan!" She heard Isabelle screaming. Rory winced at the sound and rolled her eyes. 'Who is this?'

_Tristan & Isabelle / Rory_

"Yeah!" He walked back into his room out of the bathroom in nothing but his boxers.

"Well... Good to know you have decent muscles." Isabelle said teasingly. Rory's eyes widened. 'What was happening there?'

"Why did you call me?"

"Oh right, there's someone on the phone." Rory heard muffled voices; she guessed Isabelle had put her hand over the phone.

"Who is it?"

"Lori?"

"Rory?" Tristan said in a slightly panicked voice, and Rory didn't miss it. She got a bad feeling at the bottom of her stomach.

"Yeah! That was it!"

"Uhm.. Well.. Could you just say I'm out for a moment?" Rory had trouble hearing it, as his voice was so soft and low, but she heard it. Tears prickled at the backside of her eyes, but she refused to cry.

"Whatever."

"Rory was it?" Isabelle said, turning her attention back to Rory.

"Yeah."

"Tristan's not here."

"Oh.. Where is he?" Rory decided to play hard.

"Uhm.. His dad called to ask if he would come to his office."

"Isn't he is LA?"

"Who? Tristan?"

"No.. His dad."

"Oh.. Uhm.. Did I say his dad? I meant his.. uhm.. his mom."

"Oh okay."

"Yeah."

"Could you please tell him I called?"

"Does he know who you are?"

"Yes, he knows who I am. Tell him to call me back."

"Whatever."

_Rory_

What the hell is going on? Who was that girl? 'I'm sure he has a good explanation.' She tried to convince herself. 'Well he has three and a half hours to call.. In four hours we have to go to the doctor's. We're gonna find out the gender today.. So he better call me and come with me.'

_Five hours later_

Rory wanted to be so happy about the baby.. But at the same time she wanted to cry, for Tristan not calling nor coming. 'I'm going to his house.'

Five minutes later she ringed the doorbell. Lisa, the maid, opened the door and smiled at the sight of Rory.

"Hey Lisa. Is Tristan here?"

"Yes. He's up in his room."

"Thank you." Rory walked past her and up the stairs to Tristan's room. She knocked on his door but didn't wait for permission to enter. She saw Tristan sitting at his desk, doing some homework.

"Hey." Tristan said smiling.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Uhm.." Tristan didn't know what to say. She would never believe it.

"You know.. I called you this morning?"

"You did?"

"Yes.. I believe _Isabelle _picked up. I also believe she said she would tell you that I called."

"Oh-"

"-Even though she didn't really need to tell you."

"Oh… Uhm… How so?" He asked rather stupidly.

"You were right there Tristan!" Rory screamed, hurt laced through her voice and was visible on her face.

"Baby-"

"Don't Baby-me Tristan! Who the hell was that!"

"Isabelle."

"Tristan I swear-"

"Rory I'm sorry all right?"

"Okay… That fixes everything!" She said sarcastically.

"Rory don't be stupid."

"Now I'm stupid?"

"No I didn't mean it like that!"

"Well, what did you mean Tristan? Cause I actually have a point being here besides checking if you aren't sleeping with some girl!" She knew she was overreacting but couldn't help it.

"Rory, that's not-"

"-Congratulations Tristan, you're having a son!" She screamed.

"What are you talking about?" Tristan said confused.

"Of course you don't know what I'm talking about. If you had bothered to call, since you obviously know that I called, you would. You would've know that I wanted you to pick me up for going to the doctor's, so we could find out the gender and if the baby's all right or not. But I guess you don't care enough!" Rory had a few tears running down her cheeks and full of anger, she wiped them away. Tristan had a shocked look on his face.

"It's a boy?"

"Yes." Her voice cracked.

"I'm.. I'm.."

"You're sorry. Yeah I know that already." Rory said rolling her eyes, wiping away a few tears. Tristan walked over to her.

"She's my half sister."

"What?"

"Isabelle."

"What?" Rory asked again.

"My dad had an affaire 16 years ago, and a child came out of it."

"Oh."

"I didn't find out until yesterday… That's why you didn't know… Plus, she's kind of a bitch. I don't really like her. She's like the bitch of her school, if you know what I mean."

"Why didn't you tell me this morning?"

"I knew it would sound bad... So..."

"Oh. I'm sorry for overreacting."

"It's okay. I'm so sorry for missing the doctor's appointment. I really wanted to be there."

"I know. It's okay." Rory said. Tristan stepped closer and put his hands around her.

"Do you and Lore have figured a name out yet?"

"No.. I thought the two of us should pick one?"

"Yeah.. That's okay."

"Uhm.. So I'm gonna go."

"All right." Rory leaned up and quickly pecked him on his cheek and got out of his arms. Tristan looked at her with a confused look on his face. Rory turned and walked away. Right before she reached the door, Tristan spoke.

"Rory?"

"Yeah?" She turned back around.

"I love you."

"I know."

"Are we all right?"

"Sure." With that she turned around and walked out of his room, leaving Tristan frowning.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hey everyone! I'm leaving tonight and I just wanted to bring something out for the reviews you guys gave me!

About those reviews: Thank you! I really appreciate them, and yes, my parents are already feeling a bit better so… It shouldn't take to long before I'm back in my own house - computer :)

Kisses, BelleBaby


	11. We\'re all right

**More than friends by BelleBaby**

**Chapter 8: We're all right.**

**So .. Here's the next part ! I hope y'all enjoy it ! Please Read & Review )**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------- **

5 times. 5 times she had gone back to his house, got out her car, got back in and drove back to her house. One time, she even got to his front door. She wanted to go back to him, kiss him and to tell him, honestly this time, that they were all right. She didn't know _why _she couldn't do it, but she just couldn't.

'I have to. I saw his face when I left… I just have to tell him that I love him too." She drove back to his house, got out of her car and walked to the front door. She looked at the time and saw it had been almost an hour.  
She rang the bell, said hi to Lisa, again, and walked past her to Tristan's room. She didn't knock this time, just walked in and looked around. She didn't see him, but heard the noice of a shower first running and than turning off in his bathroom. She walked to the door and opened it. She saw his silhouette moving in the shower, apparently washing his hair. She quickly undressed and stepped into the shower. Tristan turned around, shocked, but smiled when he saw Rory.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Tristan asked.

"I came to say that I'm sorry, that I love you too and that, yes, we're all right." Tristan smiled, stepped closer to her and put his arms around her. Rory smiled back, leaned up and kissed him. Well .. Y'all know what happened after that.

_Two days later, At Rory's house_

"Ror are we going to Josh's partytonight right?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah sure. The boys going with us?"

"You think they would let us go alone?" Rachel asked. Rory laughed and shook her head.

"What am I going to wear? Now that it's visible that I'm pregnant and all."

"Don't worry 'bout everybody. Tristan will still think you're beautiful so that's all that matters."

"Yeah .. I guess you're right." And she smiled at the thought of Tristan.

"Let's get dressed."

"All right." Rachel said.

_At the party_

"Hey baby." Rory heard from somewhere behind her. She turned around and saw Jason looking her up and down. Rory looked at him disgusted and turned back around.

"C'mon, don't act like this. You know you want me." He said while wrapping his arms around her. She wiggled herself out of his arms.

"Leave me the hell alone! Why don't you get that I _don't _want you!" She said.

"See, you're just saying that cause you're pregnant and you don't know _what _you want. And I don't know how you do it, but you _still _look hot." He smirked.

"You want me to hit you again?" Tristan said coming up behind him. He had seen the whole thing and heard what Rory said. Jason looked at him, rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Hey beautiful." He said while leaning down and pecking her lips.

"Hey." She smiled.

"He was right about that though .. You do still look hot." Rory laughed and Tristan pulled her to the room where everyone was dancing.

After a while 'We belong together – Mariah Carey' (I LOVE that song ! ) ) came on.

_(Ooh, ooh, sweet love, yeah)_

_I didn't mean it_

_When I said I didn't love you, so_

_I should have held on tight_

_I never shoulda let you go_

_I didn't know nothing_

_I was stupid, I was foolish_

_I was lying to myself_

_I could not fathom that I would ever_

_Be without your love_

_Never imagined I'd be_

_Sitting here beside myself_

_Cause I didn't know you_

_Cause I didn't know me_

_But I thought I knew everything_

_I never felt_

_The feeling that I'm feeling_

_Now that I don't hear your voice_

_Or have your touch and kiss your lips_

_Cause I don't have a choice_

_Oh, what I wouldn't give_

_To have you lying by my side_

_Right here, cause baby_

_(We belong together)_

_chorus_

_When you left I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby, please_

_Cause we belong together_

_Who else am I gon' lean on_

_When times get rough_

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone_

_Till the sun comes up_

_Who's gonna take your place_

_There ain't nobody better_

_Oh, baby baby, we belong together_

_I can't sleep at night_

_When you are on my mind_

_Bobby Womack's on the radio_

_Saying to me_

_"If you think you're lonely now"_

_Wait a minute_

_This is too deep (too deep)_

_I gotta change the station_

_So I turn the dial_

_Trying to catch a break_

_And then I hear Babyface_

_"I only think of you"_

_And it's breaking my heart_

_I'm trying to keep it together_

_But I'm falling apart_

_I'm feeling all out of my element_

_I'm throwing things, crying_

_Trying to figure out_

_Where the hell I went wrong_

_The pain reflected in this song_

_It ain't even half of what_

_I'm feeling inside_

_I need you_

_Need you back in my life, baby_

_chorus_

_When you left I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby, please_

_Cause we belong together_

_Who else am I gon' lean on_

_When times get rough_

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone_

_Till the sun comes up_

_Who's gonna take your place_

_There ain't nobody better_

_Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby_

_chorus_

_When you left I lost a part of me _

_It's still so hard to believe _

_Come back baby, please _

_Cause we belong together _

_Who am I gonna lean on _

_When times get rough _

_Who's gonna talk to me_

_Till the sun comes up _

_Who's gonna take your place _

_There ain't nobody better_

_Oh baby, baby_

_We belong together_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey y'all ! I'm back ) .. I know that it was a short chapter, but I didn't really get to writing when I was away.

In like three weeks I'll get a laptop so I will be able to update a _lot _more )

Thank you to EVERYONE who updated ! You guys rule ! ) ;-)

Kisses, BelleBaby


End file.
